Those Sweet Memories
by Leaf-Aprillia
Summary: Leaf remembered everything Gary did to her.. She was suppose to feel more if only she didn't make that mistake. Will Gary love her again? Read and find out. Rated T for 2 bad language. I suck at making summaries
1. Chap 1-2014

**HEY GUYS! I SUDDENLY THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND I'M POSTING IT RIGHT NOW!**

**OH AND GARY HERE IS STILL A GOOD BOY, WELL PRETTY MUCH**

**GARY: SINCE WHEN-.-**

**ANYWAY DISCLAIMER!**

**LEAF: LEAF-APRILLIA DOESN'T OWN POKEMON!^^**

* * *

**LEAF'S P.O.V**

It was such a dream.. I had him and now lose him.. I remembered how we first met..

**FLASHBACK**

**I was late for the placement test, I asked the two boys in my left. A grasshead and a brunette**

**"Uh.. Excuse me.. But do you know what we should do? I'm kinda late." I asked them**

**"Sure! You just need to shade the answer on the answer paper, by the way the name's Drew Hayden." The grasshead introduced himself**

**"And write the essay on the back of the answer paper, the name's Gary Oak." The brunette introduced himself too**

**"Thanks, my name's Leaf Green." I smiled at them**

**Little did I know this meeting is the start of my new life, we all got in the same class with my best friend May. The brunette.. Gary's his name.. From the first time I saw him.. I feel connected to him.. Maybe it's just my imagination**

**PRESENT**

It's really not my imagination now.. He broke my heart to the depths.. But it WAS my fault and after all I'm worthless.. I suddenly thought of the time I gave him his birthday present.

**FLASHBACK**

**"May.. I don't know if I can give it to him.." I stared at the paper inside my bag**

**"You're going to be fine Leaf.. In fact.. GARYYYYY!" May called out to Gary**

**"MAY!" I blushed**

**"What is it?" Gary asked May**

**"Leaf is going to say something." May grinned innocently. Yeah when she's actually a sweet devil**

**I took the paper, it was a drawing I made consisted of the word art 'Happy B'Day' and pokemon surrounding it. Since he likes pokemon so I pretty much put pokemon in the drawing since I like it myself.**

**"Happy birthday." I said bluntly giving him the paper while looking another way to hide my blush**

**"Th-thankyou.. Really.. Thanks.." he smiled warmly and left us alone.**

**"I knew you could do it! Did you see his expression?! It was sooo cute after you gave the paper to him." May squealed**

**"M-May.." I blushed harder.**

**Without us noticing the bell rang.**

**"Let's go downstairs!" I told May**

**May went to her friend at the other class, if I'm not mistaken her name's Melody.. Oh well.. For the 20 minutes all I did was walking and greet so I went upstairs. While walking to my class I noticed the ruckus they are making, I wonder why..? Right after I went in the class I didn't expect it to be greet by a simple scary sentence.**

**"LEAF! YOU GAVE GARY A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!" A classmate stated.**

**"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" I quickly asked before realizing what I'm saying**

**"KYAAAH! So it's true! He was staring at the paper while grinning like an idiot in front of his locker!" My classmate said.**

**I can't help but to blush even more. Luckily the class quickly forgot about it.**

**"Uh.. Gary? Do you remembered what I told you about not having enough sleep this week?" I asked Gary**

**"Yeah.. You said you're going to tell me the reason today right? Wait.. Don't tell me.. It's because.." His eyes widened**

**"Yep~" I grinned at him**

**"Sorry.." He said guiltily**

**"It's okay! As long as you enjoy the present." I smiled warmly at him while looking at his warm Emerald eyes**

**PRESENT**

I can't even see warmth in his eyes anymore.. He is still talking to me and is still quite kind to me.. But I can't feel warmth from his eyes anymore.. I feel a tear is falling off my face.. I remembered the first time we confessed.. A small sad smile appeared on my face..

**FLASHBACK**

**We were on our study tour, since everyone was playing truth or dare and I was a little left out so I played truth or dare with Gary, just the two of us.**

**"So.. Truth or Dare?" He asked me**

**"Truth." I said to him hoping the truth will be easy**

**"Who do you like currently?" he asked me with an unreadable expression. I want that question to come last*groans***

**I use my face to point it to him.. Then suddenly a smile appeared on his face**

**"Truth or Dare?" I asked him**

**"Truth." He said. A smirk appeared on my face, time for sweet revenge**

**"Who do you like now." I asked him**

**He used his eyebrows to point it to me.. Wait.. Me? My eyes went wide**

**"But. But. Why?" I asked him timidly**

**"Well she's kind and pretty." He smiled at me.**

**I'm just really happy, seeing that I can make him smile like that just for me**

**PRESENT**

His smile.. His sweet smile.. Which always melts my heart.. I wish those memories can come back.. I remembered how sweet he was in the past

**FLASHBACK**

**I'm playing truth or dare with Gary again. I wrote a truth in a paper**

**'Will you be happier if I didn't exist? If yes or no why?' was written on the paper**

**'No bcs I always think of u' was written underneath, which meant that was his answer.**

**"I don't believe you.." I smiled sadly**

**"Well it's up to you, but it's the truth." He smiled warmly at me again.**

**PRESENT**

He was everything to me, and now he still is.. Too bad those moments won't return again.. Wait.. I'm crying? Well anyway I remembered how soft and warm his hands were

**FLASHBACK**

**The teacher really is annoying, I can't believe she made me and Gary partners for Biology.**

**"Open the text book!" the teacher commanded us**

**I was about to open my Biology text book until I was reminded**

**"Uhh.. Leaf.. Sorry for telling you this but.. That's the Physics text book not Biology." Gary reminded me**

**"Oh shit, the book's shape is exact.. What should I do..." I panicked**

**Then the teacher started speaking, I started panicking harder, if the teacher found out I didn't bring the book I'm doomed**

**Then suddenly a part of the book went to my place. I looked at him and he assured that it was fine with him. **

**Out of the sudden his fingers interacted with mine and matched perfectly like a puzzle, he quickly realized what he's doing and muttered sorry and took his hand with him. But then in another few minutes our hands touched a little, but I pretend that I didn't notice, I don't know about him though**

**PRESENT**

Sometimes our hands meet and interacted but there isn't warmness again.. My tears are starting to fall faster.. I remembered how he cared about me

**FLASHBACK**

**"Gary, Truth or Dare?" May asked him randomly**

**"Uhh.. Truth." he answered**

**"If the school is rumbling and you must choose someone you must protect, who is it?" May asked him**

**Oh May.. You really are a sweet devil, I don't get it why people said we are close to being twins when we're actually polar opposites**

**"I'll just whisper to you." Gary said**

**After he whispered May squealed**

**"LEAF! GUESS WHAT IS THE ANSWER?! IT'S YOU!" She squealed**

**I looked at Gary and he was a little embarrassed and blushed, I guess myself I am blushing too**

**PRESENT**

I was everything to him and he was everything to me and still is but I can't say the same about him to me.. Right now I'm just a mere friend to him.. I remembered when I doubt him that he still likes his old crush

**FLASHBACK**

**"Damnit Leaf! Why won't you just talk to me?!" he asked**

**"It pains Gary! I know you saw her! I know you saw Nadia! I bet you like her again right?!" I yelled at him**

**His eyes soften**

**"No Leaf.. I didn't saw her.. But if I do.. I will not like her again.." He said softly**

**"But.. You always change your crush every year.." I said to him sadly**

**"Well I hope this time.. It'll last longer.." He smiled**

**I can only smile back at him**

**PRESENT**

He said he hoped that it'll last longer but instead it is the shortest.. The start of him moving on is because of me, I forced him to move on since I was trying to move on from him because my scores were getting lower and lower because of romance so it isn't fair.. I sent an apology note to him and he forgave me.. But when I asked him who did he moved on to he asked me are my scores still getting lower or not. I answered sadly to him and said yes. After that he said he doesn't like anybody anymore, it stings, it sting a lot, until now. After that 2 weeks have passed and we're still not talking to each other. Then Toby asked Gary in front of me does he still likes me or not and he said no. It stings! It stings like hell. I cried in front of Toby when we were alone. The very next day Toby told Gary I cried because of him!

**FLASHBACK**

**"So Toby told you?" I asked Gary coldly**

**"Yeah, look Leafy.. I'm sorry.. But this is for the sake of you scores.. So you want us to return when we were close?" he asked me**

**I just nodded.. Hoping everything would be alright**

**PRESENT**

We are close again but everything just seems wrong... And I just know that he moved on.. Sometimes I think does those memories meant nothing to him to forget me that easily. I yelled in agony with my face full of sorrow and tears.

Why Gary Why? I love you more than anything in this world, but I know you won't return my feelings anymore.

Those memories would always be memories, never will be made again.

Yea, those sweet memories

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT?! I KNOW IT'S KINDA BAD BUT PLZ READ AND REVIEW**

**AND BTW PLEASE REVIEW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT AND DO YOU GUYS THINK THAT GARY WILL LIKE LEAF AGAIN OR DOES HE STILL LIKES LEAF OR LEAF WILL FORGET ABOUT HIM**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Chap 2-2015

**"Gary.. I'm back for you.." smiled a girl**

**his eyes widened and he smiled so brightly, just who is this girl? She can make his smile more than me!**

**"NADIA!" He smiled and hugged her so tightly**

**No... This girl is practically an angel.. I am nothing compared to her.. She looks like an angel.. Or problably a goddess!**

**That girl smirked when she saw me looking at them and hugged him closer and tighter**

**I'm burning in anger.. WHO DOES SHE THINKS SHE IS?! HUGGING MY BOY LIKE THAT!**

**"Leaf?" Gary called out to me when he noticed**

**"Yea?" I asked him**

**"I don't need you anymore in my life"**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed

A nightmare.. Or maybe it would come true..

5:09 am

I'm glad I'm still on winter vacation.. I don't want to see him.. Especially with Nadia... I know she isn't like how she was in my nightmare.. But I do know she truly is an angel or goddess..

Then I let my tears fall.. I don't want to go to school..

Then my mother came in glaring at me, I quickly wipe my tears away

"What do you think you're doing?! Screaming in the dawn?!" My mother yelled at me

"I'm sorry.. I had a nightmare.." I answered while fighting my tears that are threatening to fall

Right after that sentence she left my room

But this time I let my tears fall.. I hate this world.. I hate my family..

And without me realizing, I fell asleep

* * *

9:27am

I slept for another 4 hours huh?

I quickly reached for my phone and messaged Misty

**"Misty I need your help!"**

and a few hours later of practically doing nothing and eating lunch

**"What's wrong Leafy?" **she replied

**"Please protect me from Gary! Just keep on staying in my class and everything's okay.." **I replied her back

**"Sure! Help me too with my diet is that okay?" **she answered

And of course I agree, since she's gaining weight from eating too much in the holidays. She ate a big bowl of ramen withh extra meat that she got from her three sisters because her three sisters were complaining how much fat and oil that's in the meat so she had extra meat.

Well right now I'm at the plane going to a private island, not exactly though because if you want to go there it causes a lot and when I mean a lot I meant A LOT!

My family was forced by his friends anyway, I hate their children though. Well to be honest only one of them

I'm close to Marina but apparently she and Serena are cousins. But Serena hates me and when I was with both of them I'll get ignored. So I decided when they are together I won't approach them, but if Marina is alone I'll approach her,

Damn my luck

Who am I anyways? Why do people hate me so much?

Oh yeah Leaf Green.. People hate me

Especially the person named Gary Oak

Who is also the person I love the most in this world

Man I don't want to live someone save me from this life please!

* * *

5 January 2015

NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!

But then I saw my phone vibrate, I was about to just ignore it until I saw who send it

**Gary Oak: Hi**

GARY?! BUT?!

Calm down Leaf calm down.. Don't get your hopes too high

***Leaf Green*: Hey^^**

**Gary Oak: So how's holidays**

***Leaf Green*: Boring as always, why didn't you attend class meeting**

**Gary Oak: I had to go to China**

***Leaf Green*: That's nice**

After an hour I got mad

***Leaf Green*: HEY! You started the conversation first how dare you ignore me?!**

**Gary Oak: I'm sorry it's just you're the only female in my chatting list**

I widened my eyes, I'm the only girl in his chatting list..? I felt my hopes rising up

Wait Leaf! Don't get your hopes to high

I was correct when I said I shouldn't get my hopes too high

**Gary Oak: Got to go now, Bye**

I sighed knowing there was no hope for me.. I don't want to go to school tomorrow.. I don't have the courage to face him.. Afterall those memories are just those sweet memories.

* * *

Today is the day I always wished that it'll never come. The school's all silent, I don't blame them, school starts at 6:30am and it's just 5:57am right now

Why do you ask me I am really early?

I live quite far from the school and well my father calculated there'll be traffic when there's actually not

So here I am now, stepping into the school grounds wishing that time could pass fast so I can just go home and sulk in my bed

Each step I make made me feel nostalgic to those sweet memories

I shooked my head, it's fine Leaf... Misty will help you get away from him..

Right after I turn right I saw one of my close friends, Saika Marlon, the number one manly girl. She beats boys in wrestling with just A sweat

"Hey Marlon!" And did I forgot to tell you I have a habit of calling her family name

"Hey Green! Want to join me looking at the students coming from here?" she invited me

Well my school has a rectangle shape in the middle that is missing so you can directly see the basketball mini field downstairs, that's just the design of our school

"Sure why not?!" I replied her with my usual cheerful self, of course faking it

"I really want to play basketball right now.." She suddenly said

"It's just the first day and you already want to play?!" I asked her, surprised

"Of course! You need to make memories at the first day right?" she asked me smiling innocently

"That's Saika for you.." I sighed

I was about to say something to her when I saw him

Gary Oak

My heart feels like it stopped beating

But I pretended I didn't see him, and showed him something, I changed my hairstyle, I use a pin now in my hair

Other than seeing his face I don't know what happened so I kept on clinging to Saika until May came

Sometimes May is so cruel.. She called me an idiot and knowing me that I can't cook because my parents she called me a brat

She's also quite selfish, I can't stand her most of the times, but I try my best for her

After all she's my best friend.. right?

I noticed that I was being watched by..

Huh? Gary?

No Leaf please.. Don't get your hopes too high.. He doesn't love you anymore.. Or like..

Please let this day get over with

* * *

Day 2... and still no progress.. sigh..

Let's get this day over with, but with..

BASKETBALL! I miss you so much! I miss you so much my dear basketball~

Of course Saika is playing with me, but May doesn't want to play with boys, strange.

Anyway I truly miss this game!

I was so focused on playing basketball that I didn't pay attention to my surroundings, that is when I accidently faced right

Gary was sitting there watching the game

I'm beyond shocked, Gary is actually watching the game, he usually doesn't care about these things

Leaf focus on the game not his soft, cute, handso-

Oh forget it time to shoot! With one swift movement I tried to shoot

And it went in! And just in time the bell ringed

Oh my.. I forgot first period is.. gulp.. 's lesson

His lessons are so boring and he's so old already, let me tell you want of his long speeches

'If you are a student THAT means you love to study, football player loves to play football so that means students must love to study! If you don't want to be a student just go to the roads and ask money from people! And also book is like a weapon! The soldiers that brought weapons to war even can die, of course you'll die if you didn't bring your weapon'

I so don't want to listen to his lectures

* * *

FINALLY FIRST BREAK! I LOVE YOUUU!

And today my breakfast is...

CAKE! My fav~

I was about to eat it until

"Leaf uhh.. about what you asked why I'm still close to you despite the time I said I don't like you I know the answer now.." Gary appeared suddenly in front of me while stutterinh

"Yea?" I asked him

"Well uhh.." he smiled shyly I think it's cute though

"I'll just ask him*points to TOBY* to deliver it to you." he said finally giving up and went to Toby

I sighed.. Moment of Truth I guess..?

I decided to draw the nature in the paper to release all my stress until

"Leaf." Toby called standing in front of me

"Yea?" I asked him wondering what's wrong

"I have a message from Gary." he answered

Oh god, I forgot that he will answer

"He said 'Because I still like you'" Toby said

With just that one sentence I finally see colors in my life again. And little did I know this is just the beginning of us being extreme lovers, but of course I still don't know, I'm still the present Leaf Green

* * *

**FINALLY I FINISHED SECOND CHAPTER! SO EVERYONE DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT PLS REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAV~**

**SINCERELY,**

**LEAF-APRILLIA**


	3. Chap 3- 8th grade

**I SECRETLY MADE THIS IN SCHOOL SO FORGIVE MY TYPOS**

**LOVE,**

**LEAF-APRILLIA**

* * *

Months has passed since what happened that day. Everything has been better than before, better than those sweet memories. We hold hands already.. It felt warm and fuzzy

That is before the truth has drown to me.. I'm in 8th grade now, at first everything seems fine but he moved on.. for good now.

All those memories.. Are they so useless and futile to him? Everything that has happened.. Is it just trash to him..? Gary...

**FLASHBACK**

**"You've.. moved on..?" I asked him while trying to keep my tears in place**

**"Yea.." he anwered while looking very bad for me**

**"So everything that has happened.. Is nothing to you?" I asked him, my tears begging me to let them out**

**"It is very important." he answered**

**"THEN WHY?! HOW CAN YOU FORGET ME SO EASILY?!" I tried not to yell at him but failed quite miserably**

**"I just want to give up from love.. It makes me tired" he answered**

**"Please Gary.. Please.. Give me another chance.. You're the best thing that has happened to me.." I begged him while crying**

**"I'll think about it..." he said while giving me a face that shows everything is hopeless**

**PRESENT**

I still remember everything clearly in my head

Like how we first kissed

**FLASHBACK**

**"PROVE IT TO ME! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO PROVE THAT YOU LIKE ME!" I glared at him**

**"Will kiss do fine?" he asked me. I pretended not to be surprised**

**"Yea but it's impossible there's a chance for that after all our school doesn't allow that." I bluntly said to him**

**"I'll try to find an empty room after school." he smiled at me**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**While I was going to the toilet he suddenly asked me to go to 7C, the class beside us**

**And then he kissed me there, my very first kiss.. my very own kiss.. with him**

**To be honest I've always thought a kiss will make you explode or something but this is different **

**I can feel his lips, soft.. my heart is beating so fast.. I'm feeling warm and fuzzy**

**"I need to go home now.." he whispered to my ear**

**"One last time?" I asked him**

**And then he kissed me again. His lips are soft..**

**"Bye.." he said to me while I waved at him**

**I touched my lips.. he kissed me.. my first and second kiss.. I'm so happy..**

**PRESENT**

That's how I got my first kiss.. There were many things that have happened as well

**FLASHBACK**

**Gary: I love you sweetheart..**

**Leaf: I love you too.. **

**Leaf: Can I ask you something?**

**Gary: Sure^^**

**Leaf: Can we like.. um.. date each other..?**

**my heart is beating so fast.. can I..?**

**Gary: Yea, we're technically dating already after we kissed**

**WE CAN?!**

**Leaf: Thx.. I love you my dear leo..**

**Gary: I love you too aries..**

**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

**Gary: I promise I'll marry you.. and have kids with you**

**GOD HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW MUCH AM I BLUSHING RIGHT NOW**

**Leaf: Thanks.. H-how ma-many do you wa-want..?**

**Gary: I was thinking of 4**

**Leaf: Funny, cause I'm thinking the same thing**

**Leaf: Uhh.. what should we name them**

**Gary: Actually I don't know..**

**Leaf: How about you decide our first boy and second girl and I'll name our first girl and second boy**

**Gary: Okay**

**Leaf: Well I was thinking about Rin and Roy**

**Gary: If it's okay, will Ray and Glace work..?**

**Leaf: I like it^^**

**PRESENT**

I can't believe he just threw Rin and Ray just like that.. Even though they are not born yet or even in my stomach yet I really love them.. I'm happy when I think I'll be a mother in the future.. Even though it's still years

* * *

**I WILL CONTINUE THIS NEXT WEEK FORGIVE ME BUT I CAN'T LET MY TEACHER KNOW I'M WRITING THIS!**

**SINCERELY,**

**LEAF-APRILLIA**


End file.
